U ME & HUM
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: A newly wed couple is leraning how to adjust with each other. *Continuation of my story 'kidnapped'.*
1. Chapter 1

**EID MUBARAK GUYS :D**

**Here's my Eid update. Well, I know you all are surprised seeing my update on Eid day :p what to do guys, I am irritated with the loud sound of music all around my house -_- . chaalo a happy happy upadate on happy happy EID DAY. **

**It's the continuation of my previous story named "Kidnapped". And let me clear you one thing, here Tarika is sweeety, cutie, bubbly girl where's Abhijeet is almost a rough and tough guy who doesn't fond of unnecessary talking or arguing but he really loves his beloved oops I mean his newly wed wife. **

**.**

**U ME & HUM**

…

Abhijeet's car stopped outside his house. He got down from his car with his beautiful wife still wearing her wedding dress.

"Tum andar jao, main saman leke ata hu" Abhijeet said politely.

"Ku? Tum akele ku le jaoge saman andar? Main bhi madat karti hu na" she asked sweetly.

Abhijeet smiled and nodded. He moved and took out her stuffs from car.

"Etne sare saman!" Abhijeet exclaimed.

"Abhi, maine toh bohot kuch liya hi nahi. Tum jaldi jaldi kar rahe the toh main jo haat laga wahi le ai hu. Wapas jana parega mujhe phirrse"

Abhijeet opened his mouth to do a comment but then refused. She had spent more than two hours in her packing and still it's jaldi jaldi for her. He shut his mouth up and carried her luggage inside the house and Tarika followed him with some light stuffs in her hand in the name of helping her dear husband.

As soon as she entered into their house she got a call from her mother.

"Hello mama."

"Keisi hain beti tu? Tu thik hain na?" her mom asked.

"Haan, mama. Mujhe kya hoga? Main bilkul thik hu" Tarika assured her mother.

"Acha! Or tera pati?"

"Wo bhi thik hi hain."

"Usne tujh pe case wase nahi kia?"

:MAAA! Wo ku mujh pe case karega? Kya ap bhi?"

"Tune ek CID officer ko kidnapped kar ke shadi kar li or keh rahi hain ki…"

"Mama, wo mera boyfriend tha. Awwi nahi kar li shadi maine."

"Beta… mujhe nahi pata tera kya hoga. Par ek baat yaad rakhna, main or tere papa hamesha tere sath hain. koi problem hui toh jarur batana. Ab pachta rahe hain tere papa"

'Pachta rahe hain matlab?"

"Haan… tujhe had se jayada chut dene ka natiza samajh rahe hain ab."

"Haha… mama ap dono kabhi Abhijet se mile nahi na, isliye keh rahe hain. ekbaar usse mil loge toh apko aisa nahi lagega"

"Bhalei hum usse na mile ho, par jante hain uske bare mei. Paper mei ain din toh uske article partei hain."

"Akhbaar wale toh kuch bhi likhte hain mama. Ap choro yesaab. Papa kaha hain?"

"Oh, airport gain hain. ticket karwaya tha humne kal subha hi, kuch problem ho gain sayad. Toh wahi check karne gain hain"

"aplog kal a rahe ho?" She was excited.

"Haan"

"Wow! Main aplogo ko airport lene aoungi"

"Thik hain a jana. Or sun, job hi ho, shadi jeise bhi kia ho ye alag baat hain ki main or tere papa ko teri aisey shadi karne se atraz hain phir bhi wo pati hain tera. Jara larkio jeisey behave karrna or…."

"Mama…mujhe sunai nahi de raha…hello…hello…main apse bad mei baat karti hu."

"Jab bhi kuch acha kehti hu tujhe sunai kaha deta hain. chal rakh. Kal milte hain."

"Bye mama. Love you"

"Love you too beta. Apna kheyal rakhna"

"Aap bhi"

Tarika cut the call and looked around her to find her husband.

"Sayad room mei hoga"

She went up stair and entered into the bedroom.

"Abhi…wo…" she was about to say something but stopped as she found him busy with his phone.

"Acha cahlo bye. Kal baat karta hu tumse" he cut the call and turned to face her.

"Kuch keh rahi thi tum?" Abhijeet asked.

"Kuch khas nahi. Tum kis se baat kar rahe the etne payar se?" she suspected him.

Abhijeet was about to answered casually but then he thought to do some fun.

"wo main … Kabita se baat kar raha tha"

"Kon Kabita?"

"Wo… tum nahi janti use. tumhare pehle wo meri girl friend hua karti thi"

Tarika was burning in anger.

"Par…ab..ab kuch nahi hain hamare bich… sach mei. Wo toh bus mujhe meri shadi ki badahi de rahi thi"

Suddenly Tarika's anger disappeared and she smiled.

"Mujhe hamesha yesab keh ke chirate ho na tum?"

Abhieet smiled sheepishly.

"Haesha kaha? Tum toh hamesha samajh jati ho. Wo toh bus kabhi kabhi hi gussa hoti ho"

"Pata nahi tumhe mujhe gussa dilane mei etna maja ku ata hain?"

"Gusse mei kabhi apne apko aaine mei dekhna. Samajh jaogi."

"Apni biwi se toh flirt karma band karo" she hit him on his shoulder.

She moved toward the cupboard.

"Kis ka phone tha by the way?"

"Daya ka yaar."

"Wo. Pata hain mama ne abhi phone kia tha. Wo dono kal a rahe hain" she turned to face her husband with a broad smile on her face.

"Acha! Tab toh acha hi hain. Tarika tumne kabhi apne parents ko mere bare mei bataya tha kya?"

"Haan Abhi. Meri mama meri best friend hain. maine mama ko apne first crush se leke first love tak sab kuch bataya hain."

"Unhe koi objection nahi tha?"

"Ab thori objection toh kisi bhi parents ko hoga. Par otna nahi tha. Wo chate the ki tumse milke hamari shadi ke baat mai hi nahi milwati thi unhe tumse"

"Ku?" Abhijeet was surprised.

Tarika threw a pillow toward him and Abhi caught.

"Propose toh kia nahi abhitak…sahdi bhi ho gain. Or mere mama papa ake tumse baat kare? Kya kehte wo….ki….beta meri beti tumse bohot payar karti hain usse shadi karlo?"

Abhijeet smiled.

"Haan….toh kehte wahi"

Tarika threw a disgusting look to him.

"I love you ketni baar kaha tumne mujhse Abhi?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Maine tumse I love you kaha bhi tha? Kab?" Abhijeet teased her.

"last valentine ko. Wo bhi pehli or akhri baar."

"Tarika mujhe bohot nind a rahi hain" Abhijeet yawned.

Abhijeet moved to bathroom without waiting for her response because he knew she wouldn't.

He had just entered into the bathroom and her loud voice made him to come out.

"Abhijeeeeeeeeet!" she shouted.

"Kya hua? Cockroach dekh liya kya?" he came out quickly.

"Ye saab kya hai? Cupboard ko dhobi ghaat bana ke rakha hain. koi kapre aise rakhta hain? or… ye… ye/ sab.." she picked up one of his shirt "ye sab gande kapre koi rakhta hain yaha dhule huye kapro ke sath?"

Abhi stood there crossing his arms across his chest.

"Or… main apne kapre kaha rakhungi? Yaha ek bhi jagah khali nahi hain."

"Mere kapre nikla ke bahar rakh do. Or apne kapre daal do ander."

"Mera wo matlab nahi tha. Tumse baat karma hi bekar ahin. Jao tum bathroom. Main apna kam khud kar lungi" she said irritatingly.

"Toh bolaya hi ku tha?" Abhi left.

Abhijeet came out after 10 minutes in his trousers and T-shirt ruffling his hair with towel.

"Ye tum kya kar rahi ho?" he looked around the haphazard room.

"Tumhara cupboard arrange kar rahi hu." She answered without looking at him.

"Tum…ye…baad mei karma yaar. Thak gai hogi tum. Aram kar lo."

"Abhi mujhe pehel yesab thik karne do. Orna mujhe nind hi nahi aiga. Tum so jao na. tumhe subha bureau bhi toh jana hain."

"Par Tarika…" He started but then noticed she wasn't paying any attention to his words.

'Main help kar du thori?" Abhieet proposed.

"Ku nahi. Jarur karo help"

"Batao kya karna hain?" Abhijeet was excited.

"Jake so jao or mujhe shanty se kam karne do. Yahi sab se bari help hogi meri. Orna pura kam kharap karke rakhoge tum mera.

Abhijeet's smile disappeared all on a sudden and he went to bed with out uttering a single word. No. He wasn't angry or upset with her. He exactly knew how her nature was and he's very much in use of it. He waited for her to finish her work for a long time. But she was taking too much time. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep and by the time Tarika too had finished her work.

"So gaya" she smiled.

She took a shower and went to sleep beside him. Just then she realized her life had got changed. That day had gone quickly with lots of excitements but from tomorrow she would entered into a new life, a life with her husband. She smiled as she saw him sleeping in a very awkward position.

"thora sa bhi hilaungi toh uth jaiga. Etni halki nind hain iski" she smiled.

She lied down beside him and switched off the light.

She felt his arms wrapped around her and turned to meet his gaze.

"Ho gaya tumhara kam?" Abhi murmured in sleep.

"haan… ho gaya" she placed her head on his chest. "I love you Abhi."

"hmm." Abhi merely responded.

"Nind mei bhi galti se I love you nahi bolta hain. kharus kahi ka" she thought.

Both of them slept together.

**MORNING 7am:**

Tarika woke up as she felt a smooth touch over her face.

"Abhijeet tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" she sat up instantly.

'Kya?" Abhijeet was surprised "pagal ho gain ho?"

"Main toh tumhare room mei hu" she looked around.

Abhijeet got what the matter was.

"Kal ki koi baat yaad nahi hain na tumhe?" he asked to remind her the previous day.

"kaal! Wo….. sorry…wo main… soke uth na…toh bus…thora sa.."

Abhijeet nodded.

"Koi baat nahi. Ye lo chai pio" he handed her a tea cup.

"Tumne ku banai chai? Mujhe utha dete" she took the cup.

"koi baat nahi. Aj main jaldi uth gaya toh maine bana diya, jab tum jaldi uthogi tum bana diya karma. Weisey bhi kal tum late soi hogi na"

"How sweet Abhi. Hamesha etna hi sweet rahoge na?"

"ab ye toh tum pe depend karta hain na"

"Main tumhari sweetness kabhi bhi kam nahi hone dungi."

'I hope so. Tum chai pi lo. Main fresh ho ke ata hu."

Tarika nodded and Abhi left for the bathroom.

**After 15 minutes:**

Abhi came out from bathroom in towel after confirming Tarika wasn't present in their room. He moved toward the cupboard and opened that. He was surprised. The cupboard was nicely arranged with her cloths only. There he didn't find a single cloth of his.

"Tarika ne mere kapre kaha rakhe hain?" he was finding his cloths haphazardly. Just then Tarika entered.

"Abhijeet! Tum ye kya kar rahe ho? Maine kal rat jag ke yesab sajaya or tum ho ki phirse bikher rahe ho" she moved quickly toward him.

Abhi turned around.

'Tum knock kar ke nahi a sakti?"

"apne hi room mei knock kar ke ku au main? Or tum udhar ku hgume huye ho?"

Just then she realized he was in towel only around his waist.

"Abhi…etna natak kar ne ki koi jarurat nahi hain ok. Main tumhari patni hu. And in case you forget, maine tumhe pehle bhi aise dekha hain. or tum hato yaha se. sare kapre bikher ke rakh diya hain."

"Tum us din bhi bina knock kare andar a gait hi." He turned to face him.

"Usdin meri galti thi main manti hu."

"Manti ho! Huh! Ek baat batao agar main kabhi aise a gaya room mei or tum sirf…"

"Abhi" she hit him on his bare shoulder.

"Ku? Tum meri wife nahi ho?"

"Hu na baba. Tum yesab choro or ye batao ki tum dhun kya rahe the?"

"apne kapre. Kaha hain? yaha toh sirf tumhare kapre hain."

'Abhi maine tumahre kapre dhulwane diye hain. abhi abhi laundry boy aya tha mai deke ai."

'Sare kapre de diye? Arey us mei se kuch dhule huye bhi the"

"Chiiiii Abhi. Ketne gande the wo kapre."

"Tarika!" he begged "meri maa sach mei kuch kapre dhule huye the. Tumhe gande or safey kapre mei fark najar nahi ata?" he asked coldly.

"Abhi gussa ku ho rahe ho. Ab tum gadey or safe kapre ek saath rakhoge toh mujhe keisey pata chalega. Mujhe laga sab gandey hain" she said innocently.

"Ab main kya pehen ke jau bureau ye bhi bata do?" He forced a smile on his face or rather it's better to say he smiled sarcastically.

"Maine un mei se ek jo thora safa laga wo rakh liya hain" she whispered " wo du?" she was scared.

"Rakha hain? toh pehle ku nahi bataya? Jaldi do."

"Hato waha se. ander hi rakha hain maine."

Abhi gave her space and she bent down to find out his cloths.

"Ye lo"

"Yahi tha? Mujhe toh nahi mila. Thanks."

Tarika didn't answer.

"Sorry darling" he took her in his arms and she looked away.

"arey!" he complained.

"tumhare bhale ke liye hi toh kia. Or tum ho ki bina kuch sune hi bus shuru ho jate ho."

"Sorry na. thora stupid hu na. samajh mei nahi ata."

"Hamesha aisa bol ke tum bach jate ho. Par isbaar nahi."

'Acha thik hain. bolo ky saja dogi?"

"Saja nahi. Kuch mangungi or tum mana nahi karoge"

"Okay. Mango." He tightened his grip on her.

"Tum ek bara sa cupboard banwa lo. Ye bohot chota hain. hamare kapre nahi ainge is mei."

Abhi left her and laughed out loudly.

"Tum has ku rahe ho?" she was surprised.

"Ye bhi koi mange ki chiz hain? tum kabhi kabhi mere samajh se bilkul bahar ho. Main aj hi order de dunga thik hain?"

'Sach! Thnk you so much" she was happy like nothing.

Abhi shook his head smilingly.

"Tum ready ho jao main breakfast ready karti hu."

"Thik hain meri jaan."

Tarika left.

Abhi smiled thinking from today his everyday will start like this. She always gave him a reason to smile.

Abhi got ready and had his breakfast.

'tumhe lab nahi jana?' Abhi asked Tarika.

' ja chutti li hain."

'Ku?"

"wo, mama papa a rahe hain na. unhe receive karne jana hain or phir unke sath thora time spend kar lungi."

"wo… achi baat hain. main koshish karunga jaldi nae ki."

"koi baat nahi Abhi. Tum aramse ana."

Abhi smiled and thought "ye larki bhi na. log jaldi nae ko kehte hain apne pati se or ye hain ki… well tum etni payari ho, isliey toh I love you soooo much"

"Abhi, ek baat kahu?"

"Haan kaho na"

"Wo, mama papa ainge toh wo mere purane ghar mei rukenge ya phir hotel mei… par main chahti hu ki wo mere sath rahe. Bus jab tak reception nahi ho jata."

"haan…. Toh unhe yaha le ana. Iss mei konsi bari baat hain"

'Le au unhe yaha?" Tarika asked surprisingly.

'haan le ao" he was surprised too.

"tum mere mama ko jante ho? Wo tumhara dimag kha jaingi. Phir mat kehna ki maine bataya nahi tha."

"Acha! Tumne toh abhi bataya mujhe. Pehle kaha bataya tha. Ek kam karo tab mat lao uneh yaha."

"Abhijeet" she complained.

"Majak kar raha tha baba. Jarur bohot acha lagega" he cupped her face affectionately.

"Thanks bhi. Tum bohot ache ho" she held his hands.

Abhi kissed her forehead and they hugged each other.

"Main chalta hu. Bye" Abhi broke the hug.

"Okay. Bye."

Abhi left for the bureau.

.

**AN: so, how's it? Every time I update an OS you guys almost every time asked me to continue but I deny. But this time I am continuing :D so I wish you gonna like this and will review to inspire me.**

**Let me clear you one thing guys…here Abhi's character is almost rough and tough but not always. He is always sweet to Tarika but not over sweet. He will scold her, love her, teas her.. I mean he will do every thing but every thing will be within a limit. And about Tarika … I have already mentioned it. She is not a girl who will say patidev patidev every time. She loves him but that doesn't mean she will sacrifice every thing for him and same in case of Abhi too. All together it's a different story and you have to read farther to know the rest.**

**Next update- Abhi gonna meet his sans and sasur … ;)**

**Please review.**

**KK **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Papa!" Tarika yelled as her parents came out from the airport.

"Meri guria keisi hain?" Her father moved forward her hugged her daughter.

"Main bilkul thik hu papa. Ap keise ho?"

'Main bhi thik hu. Ekdam first class." He cheered up her daughter.

"But haan, teri maa ka BP high hain" he whispered onto her daughter's ear.

"Bp high nahi hoga toh kya? Apke beti ne kya kya gul khila ke rakha hain." her mom yelled.

"Arey…maine kuch kaha ka" Tarika's father looked at her.

"Arey mama. Ap apna BP maat barao. Main bilkul thik hu" Tarika left her father's arm and hugged her mother tightly.

"Sara payar yahi lutana hain yea phir yaha se jane ka irada hain?"

"Haan..haan chalo. Wo gari main khud drive kar ke ai hu toh saman hume khud hi andar rakhna parega."

"Haan…koi baat nahi." Her father said.

They took their stuffs inside her car drove off.

**Inside the car:**

Tarika was on driving seat; her father beside her and her mom was in back seat.

"Tum hame kaha le ja rahi ho?' Her father asked.

"Mere ghar" Tarika answered.

"Wo…main or tumhari maa waha akele rahenge? Main toh kehta hue k ache se hotel mei ruk jate hain hum. Bus kuchi dino ki toh baat hain."

"Akele ku rahoge? Main or Abhijeet bhi toh rahenge na aplogo ke sath"

"Kya? Abhijeet tere sath tere ghar mei rehta hain? uska apna ghar bhi nahi hain?" Her mom yelled from back seat.

"MAAA! Wo ku mere ghra mei rukega? Main uske sath uske ghar mei rehti hu."

"Toh abhi toh kaha ki tumhare ghar …"

"Arey iska matlab hain …ab uske pati ka ghar hi uska ghar hua na." Tarika's father explained her mother on behalf of her.

"Haan…wahi." Tarika agreed.

"Par hum ku hamare damat ke ghar ruke?" Her mom questioned again.

"Papa please ap mama ko samjhao na." Tarika requested.

"Nahi beta, tumhari maa thik keh rahi hain. acha nahi lagta…tum meri baat suno…"

"Nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Please papa… Abhijeet se pucha hi kaha ki aplog hamre sath rahe. ab agar aplog nahi jaoge toh wo bura man jainge na" Tarika explained.

"Tarika! jayada behes maat karo." Her mom warned.

"Arey Madhu, jab Damat ji ne khud hi kaha hain toh…"

"Ap please thora chup rahiye…or tu, apna dimag u phisul ki kamo me maat lagaya kar…or…"

'Maa… ap toh khama khahi naraj ho rahi hain. pehle meri puri baat toh sun lo."

"Kya sunu?"

"Dekho mama, abhijeet toh mera pati…parm.. What says in hindi?"

"Pati parmeshwar" Her father helped her.

"Yea…wahi…toh mujhe toh uski.. I mean unki har baat man ni chahiye na? or apko pata hain Abhijeet ko gussa ketni jaldi ata hain? or jab use gussa ata hain toh wo bilkul pagal ho jata hain…or agar use mere upar gussa a gaya toh soch lo wo mera kya haal karega. Apki bechari beti…toh.."

"Kya? Sach bol rahi hain na tu?"

'Haan, jindagi mei kabhi jhut bola hain jo abhi bolungi"

Tarika's father suppressed his laughter knowing his daughter's nature completely. Of course her mother was also full aware of her daughter's nature but she's some kind of extra possessive toward her lovely daughter.

"Thik hain tab chalo. Tumahre pati ka…matlab tumhara ghar bhi dekh lungi."

"OOOOO" Tarika shouted.

"Weisey ye mat samajhna ki main bewakuf hu or tumne jo abhi kaha sari batey maine man li" Her mom showed some attitude and turned her face away.

"Oops! Pakri gain tum isbaar" Tarika's dad laughed.

They reached home.

"Mama maine ap dono ke liye guest room saaf kar ke rakha hain." Tarika informed her parents as they entered inside the home.

Her mom dad was looking around the house.

"Kya hua Maa?" Tarika asked with concern "App ghar ko etna ghur ghur ke ku dekh rahi hain?"

"Kuch nahi ..bus aisehi…"

"Maa …main janti hu ap kya soch rahi hain? ap hi toh hamesha kehti hain na ki makan chota ho yea bara ghar toh waha rehne wale insano se banta hain."

"Bohot bari bari batey karne lagi hain na." She touched Tarika's cheek lightly.

"Maa… bhalei ap donone mujhe kabhi kisi chiz ki kami nahi hone di, bohot lad payar se pala mujhe paar… apse maine wo sab kuch sikha hain jo ek larki hone ke natey mujhe janna chahiye."

"Dekha, hamesha meri beti ko dat ti rehti ho…ketni samajhdaar ho gain hain meri beti" Tarika's father appreciated her.

"Weisey Abhijeet hain kaha? Use bola toh sahi." Her mom asked.

"Mama, wo kam pe gaya hain. sham se pehle nahi ane wala. Aplog fresh hoke aram karo"

"Arey shadi ki chutti bhi nahi mili us?" Her father asked.

"Keisi shadi? Aise shadi ki koi chutti bhi hoti hain…or ye larki.." her mom started.

"Mama….please, ap phir se maat shuru ho jao. Ap log jake arma karo. Main apka saman bhej waiti hu kamre mei.

"thik hain beta."

.

.

**In Duo's Jeep:**

**5 pm:**

"Abhijeet" Daya called Abhijeet sitting beside him.

"Hmm" Abhijeet merely responded as he was working on his tab.

"Tumne Tarika ko ek baar bhi phone kia?"

"Tarika ko? Ku?" He asked without looking at him.

"Ku matlab? Tumne ek baar bhi use phone nahi kia?"

"Arey baba nahi. Is mei kon si bari baat hain." Abhijeet asked.

"Konsi bari baat ahin!" he sighed "Or, Tarika! Tarika ne bhi phone nahi kia?"

"Nahi…weisy tum yesab sawal ku puch rahe ho? Pehle toh kabhi aisa nahi pucha?" Abhijeet looked at him.

"Pehle kabhi shadi bhi toh nahi hui thi tumhari. Tumhari shadi ho chuki hain ab usse. Tumhari kuch jimedari hain uske taraf. Kuch toh farz nibhao apna."

"Acha! Tumhe bohot jankari hain is sab ke bare mei?" Abhijeet smirked.

"Tumse baat karma hi bekaar hain."

"arey Tariak apne mom dad ke sath busy hogi. Isliye phone nahi kia maine use or nahi use time mila hoga" Abhijeet again concentrated on his tab.

"Tumhare saans sasur ai hain?" Daya asked.

"haan…ane wale toh the. I mean haan…ai hain."

"Toh…kuch socha hain ki unhe face keisey karma hain?"

"Arey yaar ye koi mission hain kya jo face karne ke liye sochna parega?"

"Tum koi andaza bhi hain ki saans sasur hote keisy hain? film wagera mei dekhate hain na.."

"Daya tum mujhe darane ki koshish kar rahe ho?"

"Arey nahi, maine toh bus tumhe samjha raha hu. In saans saur ke samne thora politely pess ana, thora payar se you know."

"Daya, main jeisa hu unke samne bhi weisahi rahunga."

"wahi toh problem, hain…kahi Tarika ke mom dad use apne sath hi leke na chal jai tumhre ye attitude dekh ke" he whispered to himself.

"Kya kaha tumne?" Abhijeet inquired.

"Nahi…nahi kuch nahi. Main toh bus ye keh raha tha ki jo bhi thora payar se baat karma unse."

'Tumhe aisa ku lagta hain ki main unse payar se baat nahi karunga?"

"Wo toh waqt hi bataiga."

"Thik hain waqt ka kam waqt ko karne do philal hum apna kam karte hain. Yaha se right lo."

Daya took a right.

"Phir bhi ek dost hone ke natey tumhe suggestion dena toh banta hain."

"Tum ye suggestions apne liye rakho na. kaam aiga tumahara agey jake"

"Main toh tumhare bhale ke liye hi keh raha tha or tum ho ki…"

"Acha thik hain…bata mere bhale ke liye kya batane wala hain?" he asked shifting his concentration from his tab to his dear buddy.

"Dekh pehle toh jab tu unse miley toh pehle namaste karma."

"Thik hain. uske baad?"

"Uske baad unke pair chu ke ashirbaad lena…or phir .."

"Ashirbaad?"

"haan…ku…"

"Daya, Daya….stop." Abhijeet shouted.

Daya pressed the break instantly.

"Kya hua?" Daya asked.

"Wo dekho… Raghu. Mera khabri bata raha tha ye Raghu kuch bara garbaar karne wala hain. chalo uska pich akarte hain. dekhte hain kaha ja raha hain." Abhijeet explained.

"Haan…chalo.".

.

.

"Mama papa aplog khana khake so jao na. Abhijeet ko ane mei der lage gi sayad."

"Or ketna der lagega? Raat ke 11 baz rahe hain. ab kya subha aiga wok am se?" her mom asked.

"Mama wo Cid officer ghar ane jane ka koi time nahi hain. ap ku paresaan ho rahi ho? Ap please dinner karlo. Apko apni medicine bhi toh lena hain."

"Beta tu ek baar use phone toh kar" her father suggested.

"papa… wo busy hoga. Paresan ho jaiga mere phone se." Tarika argued.

Just then door bell rang.

"Lo a gaya apka damat" Tarika smiled and left to open the door.

Tarika opened the door to welcome her husband.

"Abhijeet…etna late ku ai tum? Ketne der se wait kar rahi thi"

Abhijeet smiled and was about to say something but interrupted by Tarika's mom.

"Tarika! us epehle andar to ane koi aisey baat karta hain?"

Abhieet looked at Tarika's parents.

"Abhijeet mere mama or papa" Tarika introduced.

"Namastey" Abhijeet said politely.

"Or mama papa ye hain Abhijeet"

They smiled.

* unke pair chu ke ashirbaad lena*

Abhijeet though for a while and did what Daya asked him to do. He bent down to touch their feet.

"Jitey raho beta." they said simultaneously.

Abhijeet stood up.

Tarika was shocked to see his behaviour.

"Tarika use andar toh ane de." Her mom reminded her.

"Koi baat nahi aunty ji. Mujhe adaat hain insab ki. Apki beti hamesha darwaje pe khara kar k eek lambi lecture deti hain or phir andar allow karti hain." Abhijeet followed his parents in law to the living room.

"Abhijeet! Maine kab tmhe lecture diya darwaje pe khare hoke? Kuch bhi mat bolo. Kal hi toh ai hu tumhare ghar… or kal toh maine kuch kaha nahi tumse. Kal toh sath mei andar ai na."

"main shadi se pehle ki baat kar raha hu." Abhijeet reminded her.

"Oh…haan..kabhi kabhi karti thi..par hamesha nahi. Or tum ketne baar mere ghar gain the main gin ke bata sakti hu…. Toh phir…"

"Tarika beta… tum apne jhagre bad mei kar use sans toh lene do" her Father requested her.

Tarika kept quite. Abhjeet was amazed by her parents. He's feeling like he's the guest of honor.

"Beitho beta" Tarika father asked Abhijeet to sit.

They all sat down except Tarika. She was satnding beside her mother opposite to Abhijeet. Abhijeet was really tired and wasn't in mood to have a talk with strangers. Strangers!

"Aplog abhi isse sawal jawab karne wale ho?" Tarika asked with surprised.

Abhijeet gave a confused look.

"Arey beta, tum paresan mat ho. Kya sawal jawab karenge hum. Hum toh bus thora bat chit karenge tumse. Peheli baar miley hai na." Tarika's father assured him.

"Koi baat nahi uncle. Puchiye apko jo puchna hain. mujhe koi problem nahi hain." Abhijeet said politely.

"Tarika ne hume sab kuch bataya hi hain tumhare bare mei. Puchne jeisa kuch hain nahi. Phir bhi bus…bohot lad payar se pala hain maine or iske papa ne isey. Isliye thora possessive hai uske bare mei." Tarika's mom explained.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and then her mom.

"Janta hu. Tarika ne bataya hai." Abhijeet answered.

"Mamaaaa.. ap…" Tarika tried to say something.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and said it's ok by blinking his eyelids slowly.

"Main aplogo ki paresan honeka waja samajh sakta hu. Main ye toh nahi kehta ki main bohot acha insaan hu par jeisa bhi hu apni puri koshish karunga apki beti ko khush rakhne ki." Abhijeet explained.

"Bus yahi sunna chahte the. Orna baki sab toh Tariak ne batayahi hain hume." Tarika's mom smiled.

"Acha jake fresh ho jao sath mei dinner karte hain" tarika's Father stood up.

"Aplogo ne abhitak dineer nahi kia?" Abhijeet too stood up and looked at Tarika for an answer.

"Maine kaha tha inhe par tumse miley bina inhe chain hi nahi araha tha" Tarika answered.

"Arey beta koi baat nahi. Jao jaldi se fresh ho kea o hum wait karte hain tumhara"

"thik hain" Abhijeet smiled and left for his room.

"Toh keisa laga?" Tarika asked her parents.

"Use dekh ke toh bilkul nahi lagta wo gussewala hain" tarika's mom questioned.

"Gusse hone ka reason toh deti tab pata chalta" tarika smirked.

"Beta, mujhe tere pasand pe naaj hain" Tarika's afather exclaimed and hugged her.

"Kya baat hain papa apne toh ek mulakat mei hi decide kar liye. Mujhe toh ye decide karne mei hi 5 saal lag gain"

They all laughed out.

.

**.Dining Table:**

Abhijeet was eating without looking here and there. Actually he was feeling awkward.

"Abhijeet khana acha nahi laga tumhe?" Tarika asked.

"Nahi aisi baat nahi hain. infact khana toh bohot acha bana hain. tumhare haat ka kahane ka test change ho hogaya hain sayad."

"arey nahi, kahan toh aj maa ne banaya hain apne damat ke liye. Maine nahi banaya"

"Kya? Par Tarika…" Abhijeet protested.

"Abhijeet maine mana kia tha. Par wo meri baat kabhi manti hi nahi."

"Ku? Mere hat ka khana tumhe pasanf nahi aya?" Tarika's mom asked.

"Nahi aunty aisi koi baat nahi hain. kahana bohot acha bana hain… aj mujhe pata chala ki Tarika etna acha khan keisey bana leti hain."

"Toh phir kya problem hain?"

"Wo ap ehmaan hai mahare ghar…or phir aj aplog etne long journey se ia.. toh.."

"Arey beta tumahre aunty ko adaat hain insab ki." Tarika's father interrupted.

"Or tum hamare ek lowtey damat ho toh etna toh kar hi saktey haina" Tarika's mom complained.

Abhijeet smiled and concentrated on his delicious food.

After sometime Abhijeet felt he should also strike some conversation as it always them who start the conversation since he entered into the house.

"Tarika keh rahi thi aplog ab Haydrabad mei nahi rehne wale."

"haan.. hamare jayadater relatives toh Mumbai ya phir Pune mei rehte hain. Haydrabad mei job hi properties hain hamri soch rahe hain wo bech ke yahi shift ho jai. Mumbai se kuch door country side mei ek farm house bhi kharida hua hain. wahi rehne ki soch rahe hain." Tarika's father explained.

"Papa…aplog yahi reh jao na. mere or Abhijeet ke saath." Tarika proposed.

Tarika's mom who was sitting beside her poked her.

"Kuch bhi bolt e rehti hain tu." Her mom whispered.

"Hume koi problem nahi hain. infact hume toh khushi ho gi agar ap hamare saath ruke toh." Abhijeet asked happily.

"aisa thori hota hain. or hum yahi toh rehne wale han…jab bhi tum dono ko time mile toh a jaya karma yea phir hum chale ainge" Tarika's father tried to make his daughter in law understand.

"Abhijeet tum paneer ki sabji lo na" Tarika served him.

And the topic got ended.

"Wo beta, hum soch rahe the ki ek bari se reception rakhe tum dono ke liye. Ab dekho shadi toh is larki ne kal rli ap man motabek. Par hamre relatives or dosto ko toh invite karma hi hain. is larki net oh apni shadi mei hame shamil karma bhi jaruri nahi samjha par hamara toh kuch farz hain na." Tarika's mom started.

"haan…toh phir se shadi kar wa do na hamari" Tarika interrupted.

"Phirse shadi! Nahi aunty apka reception ka idea hi thik hain. ek ache se hotel mei ek bari se reception rakh lete hain." Abhijeet too interrupted.

"Haan..par reception hum denge…ab mana mat karma. Hamari ek hi toh beti hain..or uske liye etna toh karne do hume."

"Thik hain uncle. Jeisa ap sahi samjhe. Apse apka ye haq nahi chnna chahta main."

"Shukriya beta. toh kis din fixed kare date? Or tum apne dosto ko bhi bola lena. Or office ke sab ko bhi."

"Ji jarror. Daye agar do din bad ki hoti toh acha hota. Actually hamsab ek case mei busy hain …"

"Koi baat nahi beta. do din bad ka hi date fixed raha. Hame bhi toh bohot taiyari karni hain."

They finished their dinned.

**Abhirika's room:**

"Tumhe mere mama papa keisey lage?" Tariak asked excitedly.

"Bohot ache hain. inface wo etne ache hain ki mujhe ek baat pe doubt hone laga hain ab"

"Keisi doubt?"

"Apne mama papa se puchna ki kahi unhe tum kisi mandir ke bahar toh nahi mili ya phir tumhe kisi anath ashram se god toh nahi liya" Abhijeet smirked.

"Abhijeet tum!' she shouted and threw pillows to him.

.

In hall:

"Dekhiye apki beti ko keisey chilla rahi hain apne pati ke upaar. Bechara Abhijeet."

"Keisi maa ho yaar tum. Tum apni beti ki chinta nahi…"

"Apki beti sabke liye chintey ki karan hain."

"Jo bhi ho…ap wo Abhijeet ki jimedari hain or aj usee milne ke bad aisa laga ki hume ab apni beti ki fikar karne ki koi jarurat nahi hain."

.

"Arey Tarika! astey chillao. Tumhare parents sunge toh kya kahenge." Abhijeet warned her.

"Kya kahenge? Meri mom kahengi bechara mera damat…."

Saying this Tarika left for the bathroom.

'Ye larki bhi na. kehti hain mujhe ladi gussa ata hain jab ki isey toh mujhse bhi jaldi gussa ata hain."

Abhijeet moved toward the side table to drink water but the jug was empty so he took the jug and came out from him room. He moved into kitchen and bumped to his mother in law.

"I ma so sorry.a pko kahi lagi toh nahi" Abhijeet apologized.

"Nahibeta main thik hu."

"Rukiye main light on karta hu" Abhijeet switched on the light.

"Ap yaha kya kar rahi hain? kuch chahiye hota toh mujhe ya Tarika ko bola leti" Abhijeet asked.

"arey, main toh bus pani lene ai thi. Tum yaha kya kar raho ho?'

"Main bhi pani lene ayah u."

"Tarika kaha hain? or wo.."

'aunty ..wo bathroom mei hain. Mujeh pani pina tha isliye main khud a gaya."

"Oh… beta ek baat kahu? Bura maat manna."

"Ji Aunty kahiye. Or main bura bilkul nahi maunga." Abhijeet smiled.

"Meri beti ko gussa thora jaldi ata hain …par chala bhi jaldi jata hain. par wo tumse bohot payar karti hain beta. hmne bohot payar se pala hain use. hamesha yahi chinta khai jati thi ki pata nahi uska pati uski nakhre she paiga ya nahi."

"Auntu ap bilkul fikar mat kijiye. Main kaha than a apse…apke beti ka bohot ache se khayal rakhunga main. Or main bhi apki beti se bohot payar karta hu."

"Janti hu wo…usne jaisey shad ki tumse…muje laga sayad tum shadi ke liye taiyar nahi ho…"

"nahi tah taiyar…apr ab jab shadi ho hi gai hai toh apne jimedari se piche hat ne ka koi sawal hi paida nahi hota." Abhijeet smiled.

"Tarika bohot lucky hain."

"Main usse bhi jayada..kuki mujhe etne payar karne wali biwi ke sath sath etne ache saas sasur bhi jo mila hain" Abhijeet smiled.

"Madhuuu.." Tarika father called her mom.

"Good night beta."

"good night".

.

**AN: Not so good chapter …;( upar se etna long update. Well har chapter toh bomblasting nahi ho sakta na. but next chap hone wala hain. :D**

**Guys if you think the story is getting over boring then let me know.**

**Thanks for your response and wonderful reviews. They encourage me a loooooooot.**

**Next chapter- their first kiss ;)**

**Keep reviewing :D**

**KK **


	3. First kiss

**Morning 9 am:**

Tarika was arranging breakfast on dining table. She was wearing a black skirt with blue top and white coat.

Her mom dad joined her.

"Good morning mama papa"

"Good morning beta."

"Aplogo jaldi se breakfast karlo."

"Tujhe kahi jana hain?" mom asked.

"Haan mama. Lab jana hain mujhe. Maine bus kal ki hi chutti li thi. Or lab mei bohot kam hain. ek nai case ne bawal macha ke rakha hain. Salunke sir akele kabtak samalenge."

"Ohh.. Abhijeet kaha hain?" mom asked again.

"Abhijeet toh subha hi chala gaya. Mujhe uthaya bhi nahi usne." Tarika answered.

"Kya? Bina breakfast kiye hi chala gaya? Or tu soi hui thi?"

"Mama! Ap please jaldi se breakfast karo na. mujhe bhi late ho raha hain."

"Ek kam karo beta tum niklo. Hum bhi breakfast karke nikal jainge. Hotel booking karke ainge aj."

"Acha thik hain. ye lo chabi ghar ki. Main chalti hu. Bye. Take care."

"Tune breakfast kiya ya nahi?" mom asked.

"Main canteen mei kar lungi bad mei. Bye" Tarika left.

"Ye larki bhi na. hamesha jaldi mei rehti hain. ye nahi ki thora jaldi uth jai, hamesha bhagambhag karte rehti hain." Her mom grumbled.

.

**12.30 pm:**

**Forensic lab:**

"I am so sorry Tarika. maine tumhe aise bola liye. Par kam bohot jayada tha. Or tum toh janti hi ho CID wale lo ko. Bus ghore pe sawar rehte hain hamesha. Abhi evidence late hain or abhi unhe report chahiye hota hain." Salunke explained the situation to her assistant.

"Koi baat nahi sir. ab hamara kam hi aisa hain. or weisey bhi mama papa bhi ghar pe nahi hain. toh main toh weise bhi bore ho jati na ghar pe." Tarika smiled.

"Kaha gai tumhare parents?"

"Wo recepetion ki taiayari mei busy hain."

"Kab hain reception?"

"Pata nahi do tin din mei sayad."

"ohh… or apke patidev keisey hain?" Salunke smirked.

"Use kya hoga? Wo toh thik hain. Case ko leke bohot busy hain sayad. Kaal raat ko late gaya ghar or subha mere uthne se pehle hi nikla gaya."

"Abhijeet ne tumhe kuch bataya nahi?" Salaunke was confused.

"Kya bataya nahi?" Tarika asked eagerly.

"Nahi jane do. Tum ye report jaldi complte kar do wolog atehi hinge."

"sir bataiye na. kuch problem hain kya?"

"Arey nahi beta koi problem nahi hain. I am very glad ki Abhijeet apni kam ki paresani ghar mei jake show nahi karta. Mujhe usse ye umid bilkul nahi tha you know."

"haan sir. Abhijeet bilkul hi alag hain ghar pe. Maine kabhi use aisa nahi dekha. Or kaal kuch hua hain kya serious? I mean Abhijeet ko dekh ke aisa bilkul bhi nahi laga."

"Wok al use ACP se bohot daat pari"

"Kya! Ku?"

"Ab ye toh mujhe pata nahi. Par ACP bohot gusse mei tha. Daya bhi gusse mei tha. Kuch kiya hoga mahashai ne."

Salunke's phone rang and he answered the call.

"Haan…thik hain." he cut the call.

"Tarika, tum ye report bureau jake de ao. Thik hain? tab tak main iss lash ko check karta hu."

"Okay sir" Tarika nodded.

….

**1 pm:**

**CID Bureau:**

Tarika entered into the bureau with a file. Everybody was busy with their work. Abhijeet noticed her and moved toward her.

"Tum yaha? Report dene ai ho?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan. Ye lo." She handed the report and turned to leave.

"Tarika! ab maine kya kar diya?" Abhijeet whispered.

Tarika turned to face him.

"Tum toh kabhi kuch karte hi nahi."

"Arey Tarika!" Daya joined them. "Tum yaha?"

"Haan report dene ai thi" Tarika informed.

"Ohh. Uss lash ke bare mei kuch pata chala jo hame subha mila?" Daya asked.

"Sir examines kar rahe hain. kuch pata chalega toh bata denge."

"Iss case ne dimag kharap kar rakha hain. ek toh iss ki tension uapar is mahashai ne bhi kaal dimag kharap kar rakha tha." Daya pointed toward Abhijeet.

"Daya tum…" Abhijeet protested.

"Ek…ek minute. Kiya kya tha Abhijeet ne kaal? Salunke sir bhi kuch keh rahe the aisi batey."

Abhijeet crushed the great forensic expert on his mind.

"Is ne tumhe bataya nahi! Weisey bata ta bhi kis mu se" Daya teased him.

"Daya hame bohot kam hain. chalo. ACP sir naraj ho jainge." Abhijeet tried to convince his buddy.

"Ek minute" Tarika gave a tough look to Abhijeet and then continued "Daya tum batao."

Abhijeet finally gave up as he realized there's no use of protest then.

"kal bhai sab encounter ke bichobich dor gain. I mean chaorotaraf goli chal rahi thi or pata nahi inhe kya ho gaya achanak se bichobich jake khare ho gain. Ye toh kismaat achi hain.."

"Daya tum kuch bhi maat bolo. Main kahara nahi ho gaya tha. Mera kuch gir gaya tha toh wahi lene gaya tha. Or mujhe kuch hua toh nahi na?" Abhijeet interrupted.

"Kuch hua nahi ka kya matlab? Kuch hone ka intezaar kaar rahe the!" Tarika bolied in anger.

"Tarika tum kaha iski baat sun rahi ho." Abhijeet tried to explain.

"Arey nahi Abhijeet ye bohot hi serious baat hain. agar tum dono ke bich koi problem hain toh beith ke use solve out karo na."

Abhirika gave a confuse look to Daya.

"I mean shadi ke don din nahi huye or tum suicide karne ki soch rahe ho aisi kya baat ho gai haan?' Daya smirked and Abhijeet glared at him.

Tarika left the place without uttering a ward.

"Kya yaar. Weisehi naraj thi mujhse tumne or bhi naraj kar diya." Abhijeet complained.

"Koi baat nahi mana lena ghar jake."

"Teri shadi hone de…. Chun chunk e badla kunga."

"He ha ho" Daya laughed sarcastically and engaged them self with their unsolved case.

….

**Night 8 pm:**

**Abhirika's house:**

Abhijeet rang the door bell and Tarika opened the door to welcome him.

Abhijeet gave a smile but Tarika didn't response and moved back to hall room. Abhijeet followed her.

"Arey Abhijeet beta. ao isse milo… ye hain Nisha. Reception ki sari jimmedari iske upar hain."

"OMG! Aap! I mean senior inspector Abhijeet himself! Main apki bohot bari fan hu. I just love your attitudes, your style, your way of talking I mean everything." Nisha was excited.

Abhijeet just smile half heartedly and looked at Tarika who's boiling in anger.

"Yaar bhagwan ye fair nahi hain….ek din mei etne doses! Ab apko hi madat karma hoga." Abhijeet thought.

"Aapse milke bohot khusi hui." Nisha extended her right hand to shake.

"Mujhe bhi." Abhijeet shook hand with her.

"Btw, mujhe thori taklif bhi hui… I mean apni sapno ke rajkumar ki shadi ki reception ki tiyari main khud karne wali hu." Nisha sighed dramatically.

"Excuse me!" Tarika interfered.

"Arey Tarika beta ye toh bus majak kar rahi hain. hain na Nisha beta?" Tarika's father explained.

"Yes mam. Main toh bus majak kar rahi hu. Btw, ye dekhiye maine kuch demos lai hain ki kis tarah ki party honi chahiye aplog dekh lijiye konsa thik rahega."

"Haan beta ao tum bhi dekh lo." Tarika's mom asked Abhijeet.

"Uncle aunty ap hi decide kar lijiye na. mujhe insab ke bare mei koi idea nahi hain."

'Par beta…"

"jane dijiye na mama. Use sach mei yesab ke bare mei koi idea nahi." Tarika requested.

"thik hain. weisey bhi tum thak gai hoge. Jake fresh ho jao."

Abhijeet moved and after getting fresh he came down and joined other on dining table.

"Wo larki chali gain?" was abhijeet's first question.

"Ku? Use yahi rakhne ka irada tha tumhara?" Tarika grumbled.

"Tarika!" Her mom called her.

Tarika didn't answer and served dinner to all of them.

After dinner Tarika's mom asked Abhijeet was everything al right between them and Abhijeet assured her that everything's okay.

…

**Abhirika's room:**

Tarika was pacing around the room arranging this and that and Abhijeet was sitting on bed observing his beautiful wife. Finally Abhijeet broke the awkward silence.

"Tum bhi kaha Daya ki bato mei ati ho. Wo bus mujhe paresan karne ke liye wo sab bolta hain."

Tarika didn't answer.

Abhijeet stood up and pulled Tarika near him. He wrapped his hands around her. Tarika tried to free herself. But it was in no use.

"Choro." She ordered.

"chorwake dekhao." Abhijeet smirked.

"Abhjieet agar tumhe lag raha hain ki main gusse mei hone ki natak kar rahi hu toh tum bohot galat soch rahe ho. Main sach mei bohot gusse mei hu."

"Janta hu. Or tum gusse mei ho toh mera farz banta hain na ki tumhara gussa kam karu." He answered sweetly.

"Aisa kam karma hi ku jo gussa dilai?" She looked directly into his eyes.

"Let me explain please."

Tarika didn't take her eyes off.

Abhijeet continued to convince his beloved wife.

"dekho… mujhe pata hain ki tum kis kis waja se mujh se naraj ho. Pehla toh ye ki kal raat maine thora majak kia…ab etne mei tum bura maan gain wo bhi etna jayada!"

"Abhijeet! Tum mujhe choro. Mujhe bohot nind a rahi hain." Tarika said stubbornly.

"Ohh…ye reason nahi hain iska matlab? Toh mai subha bina batai chala gaya isliye? Arey yaar tum sote huye etni cute lagti ho ki uthane ka man hi nahi kia? Yakin nahi aya tumhe? Maine picture bhi li hain, dekhogi?"

"Abhijeet tumahri zindagi ab bus tumhari ya is desh ki nahi hain. tumhare zindagi ke sath ab meri bhi zindagi juri hui hain. tumahre job, tumhare passion ko jante huye bhi maine tumse payar kia or shadi bhi kar li jabardasti par iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kuch bhi karo mujhe fark nahi parta. Shadi bhalei maine riti riwaj ke saath nahi kia par..par pati toh ho tum mere or main pure dil se manti hu…. Or tumse bohot payar karti hu…tum chahe..kuch bhi samjho…." Tarika continued her speech.

At first Abhijeet was listening her very carefully but then his attention sift to her rosy lips which seems inviting him and was looking more tempting with every passing second.

Abhijeet at first closed his eyes to enjoy the moment fully because it's said _'every good_ _and special thing happens with close eyes'._ Al the way to her lips he was expecting a push from her. He's expecting her rejection but was still approaching. Rejection! Yes, not because she didn't want but she didn't want right at that moment. Well who would expect her husband to be awfully romantic when she's talking over a very sensitive matter beside she had applied a condition too on their marriage day. What was that condition? Hmm _jab tak propose nahi karte mere karib maat ana _and all that. _What rubbish_ he thought on his mind.

He was shocked means he was in hell shock when his lips actually meet hers' on the same platform. He didn't dare to open his eyes or should I say he didn't want to because that might ruin the lovely moment_. Just enjoy_ his mind ordered him and he did the same. Slowly feeling the texture of her lips he tried to find a space for his lips in between hers' and he succeeded. He was very slow and gentle. But she didn't seem to enjoy the moment. Well how could she? It's his good luck at least she allowed him otherwise he would probably get slap for his behavior if it's a girl other than Tarika. I mean seriously! She was discussing an emotional topic and he got the idea to become _romantic_ right at that moment!

It wasn't more that 7 or 8 seconds when Abhijeet thought it's enough or may be he's gonna killed by her lovely wife.

He slowly moved back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tarika's reaction and find her standing very close to him with her eyes closed_. Shit man_ he mentally kicked himself for his decision of breaking the kiss. It's seems she was on the way to response back. But now what? Well now he had to answer all the questions she asked him a while ago. But wait what's she actually asking? _I am dead_ he finally made the decision.

He left her and took a step back. Tarika opened her eyes and without waiting for a response she turned away. With _jo hoga dekha jaiga_ determination he held her one arm and made her to face him but she was looking downwards. He cupped her face and made her to look into his eyes.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry for the kiss?" she asked coldly.

Abhijeet chuckled.

"Sorry for the interruption." He smiled.

"I thought you were trying to distract me."

"Obviously not. It was just…ahem…. Hmm.. you know…" he smirked.

Tarika freed her face.

"Abhi kabhi toh meri baat seriously suna karo."

_I was obviously serious a few while ago_ he wondered.

"Daya or ACP sir ko reason nahi pata tha na isliye unhone weisey react kia. Agar pata hota toh sayad etna gussa nahi karte." Abhijeet explained.

"Acha! Aisa kya waja tha mujhe bhi batao." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Maine kaha agar unhe pata hota toh jayda gussa nahi karte …. Wahi reason agar tumhe bataya toh tum jayada gussa karogi." Abhijeet spoke innocently.

"Abhi speak out." She ordered.

"Yaar tum aisey gusse mei bilkul achi nahi lagti tum toh majak karte huye, bachpana karte huye hi achi lagti ho."

'Abhijeeeeet!" She warned him.

"Wo jo ring tumne mujhe diya tha wo giir gaya tha. Wahi lene gaya tha." He spoke out in one breath.

"Whaaaaaat!" Tarika took some time to response back.

"Haan…wo…"

"Tum pagal ho?…orr…." She lost her words.

"Wo actually ….."

"Ek ring thi wo Abhijeet. Ek ring ki value tumahre zindagi se toh jayada nahi hain na?"

"Ek emotionless insaan ke jindagi mei ake tumne usee emotions ke value toh samjha diya par emotions ko control keisey karna chahiye ye main abhitak nahi sikh paya na" Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

"ABHIJEET YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE." Tarika stressed upon each and every word. "Do you know this?"

Abhijeet nodded slightly.

"Or pagal bhi."

"Ye toh obvious hain na orna tumse ku payar karta?"

"Abhijeet/" She warned him.

"Ab tum mujhe datogi na? toh ji bhar ke daat lo. Par naraj maat hona please."

"Kya datu or kya naraj hu tumse? U chutki mei mana lete ho mujhe. Kabhi kabhi lagta hain sayad main hi budhu hu jo tumhari baato mei aa jati hu yea phir tum hi kuch jayada smart ho." She teased.

"hmmm … I think main hi kuch jayada smart hu."

Tarika smiled and held his hand in between her.

"Next time aisa kabhi maat karma. Promise karo."

"Ye ring bohot special hain mere liye." Abhijeet pointed the ring in his left middle finger.

"Or tum mere liye bohot special ho. Or agar tum promise nahi karoge toh main abhi ye ring tumhare finger se nikal ke bahar fek dungi."

"arey!"

"Promise karo."

"Par Tarika/"

"PROMISE/"

"OK Promise" Abhijeet gave up "Khush?"

"Bohot khush."

She hugged him and he hugged her back..

….

….

**AN: I don't know weather it's good or bed. Neither do I know am I fit in romance general or not. It's my first try and I wanna thank to all the romantic Abhirika writers of FF for this. Apke stories parke hi main ye likh pai hu.**

**One important news- I am going back to hostel tomorrow. Wapas jane ke bad pehle hi week 8/9 tests hain. starting hi aisi hain toh just think mera kya halat hone wala hain. ;( or upar se year final :'(**

**Updates hardly milenge aplogo ko ab. But main try karungi….but expect maat karma kuch jayada. Next vacation durga puja nad Eid ki :D eksath. I will be regular then.**

**Hey mere liye pray karma. Main sare Abhirika stories parungi so all abhirika writers be regular yaar. Hostel ki boring life mei bus abhirika stories hi meri jindagi mei thori khusi lati hain. :p**

**Please review(plzzzzzzzzzzzzz ye pata lagan eke liye ki m I worth of writing romantic fic or not)**

**On first chapter i got 27 reviews and on 2nd 23! on 3rd chapter its only 13 :o **

**next chap will be last chapter of this story. **

**KK **


	4. Chapter 4

**U ME & HUM**

**CHAPTER: 4**

Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully covering himself with blanket from toe to top. It's 7 am. Tarika came out from bathroom wearing white salwar with red scarf ruffling her wet hair with towel.

"Abhijeet uth jao. 7 baj chuke hain. office ke liye late ho jaoge." Tarika moved toward the window.

"Tarika sone do na. ku paresaan kar rahi ho?" Abhijeet uncovered his face and murmured.

Tarika looked at him and smile. She opened the window and moved the curtains aside.

Abhijeet flinched and closed his eyes tightly as the rays of morning sun fell over his face.

"Tarika!" he complained.

Abhijeet chuckled as Tarika's shadow block the sun rays. Tarika stood beside the bed blocking the sun rays from falling over his face but she noticed abhijeet's chuckling face she moved aside and Abhijeet flinched again. But just for a moment. The hit of the sun rays became dull as a shadow again fell over his face. Only this time a sweet fragrance filled the environment around him. He knew the smell. It's her shampoo. He tried to open his eyes but instead he closed them more tightly as her hair brushed over his face.

"Tarika!" he moved his head aside to avoid the water drop dripping from her wet hair.

Tarika laughed. She was bending over him.

Abhijeet couldn't take it anymore and held Tarika tightly by her waist. She lost his balance in this process and fell over him.

"Arey biwi ji jab uthana hi hain toh thora payar se utha diya kijiye hume."

"Abhijeet choro mujhe. Or uth jao."

"Aisey keisey chor de huh?"

"Abhijeet tum…"

'Ssshhh." He placed his forefinger on her lips. " Pehle promise karo ki kaal se payar se jagaogi mujhe?"

"Acha?" she smirked. " Par mujhe toh aisehi jagana ata hain. payar se keisey jagate hain?"

"Tumhe nahi pata?"

Tarika nodded in no.

"Sikhau?"

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet smiled and pulled her closer. Their lips were about to meet together but Abhijeet's phone ruin their romantic moment.

Abhijeet left Tarika and answered his phone.

"hello" Abhijeet said irritatingly.

Tarika stood up and smiled.

"Abby morning kharap kar ke ab good morning bol raha hain?"

Tarika moved toward the cupboard and took out his cloths.

Han, han,,, yaad hain mujhe. A jaunga time pe. Abby abhi toh utha main, ready toh hone de."

"Abhijeet tumhare kapre. Main breakfast bana ne ja rahi hu."

"Nahi… ruko." Abhijeet stopped her.

"Arey tujhe nahi…. Tu phone rakh main tujhe ek ghante mei milta hu. Han..han…ok… bye." Abhijeet cut the call.

"Kya hua?" Tarika asked.

Abhijeet got down and moved near her.

"Nahi kuch nahi…bus puchna tha tum naraj toh nahi ho na?"

"Nahi Abhijeet…. Par please aisa dobara maat karna."

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

"Acha, ab main jau? Mujhe bohot kam hain."

"Ok jao."

Tarika was about to leave Abhijeet called her again.

"Tarika suno..suno."

'ab kya hain Abhijeet/"

"Main ye kapre pehnu?"

"Haan."

"Ok."

"Ab main jau?"

"Haan haan jao."

But Tarika didn't leave.

"Kya hua tum gain nahi?" Abhijeet asked.

'Tumhe mujhse kuch kehna hain?" Tarika asked.

"Nahi toh…"

"Abhijeet, agar kuch kehna hain toh keh do."

"Actually Tarika…mujhe samajh nahi a raha hain ki keisey kahu. Tumhe sayad bura lage."

"Nahi lage ga Abhijeet. Kaho." Tarika smiled.

"Tarika…wo tum toh janti hi ho na meri job…or mujhe time bhi…mera matlab hain.."

Tarika moved close to him.

"Abhijeet main tumhe bhi janti hu or tumahre job ko bhi. Or tum ek baat aaj jan lo…tumahra jo bhi hain wo ab se mera bhi hain, or mear sab kuch tumhara. Humne ek dusre ke khusiya gam sab batne ki kasam khai hain Abhijeet. Humme se kisi ek ko agar koi problem hain toh dusre ko wo samajhna chaiye na.."

"Wo toh hain Tarika. par main jo kahunga…wo.. I mean agra main tumahre jagah hota toh sayad mujhe bhi bura lagta."

"Hum honeymoon mei nahi ja sakte yahi na?"

"Tumhe keisey pata?"

"Bus guess kia."

"I am sorry Tarika. main tumhe kal raat ko hi batana chah raha tha…. Par tum etna excited thi hamre honeymoon tour ko le kar ki…"

Tarika didn't respond.

"Tarika tumhe bura laga na."

"Bura toh lage ga hi na Abhi."

"Tarika maine chutti ke liye aapplication kia ahin. Par etne sare pending cases hain. chutti abhi grant nahi ho sakti. It will take some time. Chutti milte hi challenge na."

"Thik hain Abhi. Ab main jau?"

Abhi knew Tarika was upset. Abhi hugged her.

"Tarika…."

"It's ok Abhi. Main samajh sakti hu. Bus thora time toh lage ga hi na adjut karne mei. Par main kar lungi …" She hugged him back.

"Chutti miltehi hum challenge na….. or kaha challenge ye ek secret hain."

"Secret!" Tarika broke the hug.

"Haan. KU?"

"Par hum shimla jane wale the na. maine tumhe kaal kaha na."

"Nahi Tarika….. "

"Nahi Abhi hum shimla hi challenge…"

"Uffff…acha thik ahin….jo tumhari marji." Abhi ended the topic.

"Par Abhi…"

"Ab tumhe der nahi ho rahi… jao jao jaldi jao…uncle aunty wait kar rahe honge tumhari."

"arey haan…. Main toh bhul hi gai… tumahre chakkar mei mujhe kuch yaad hi nahi rehta. Main niche jati hu…tum bhi jaldi se ready hoke a jana niche."

"Ok madam."

.

.

.

."Beta tumne apne office mei sab ko keh diya na?" Tarika's mom asked Abhi.

"Haan Aunty. Wo log a jainge time pe."

"Wolog toh a jainge…tum late maat ho jana." Tarika teased him.

"Nahi hounga. Main bhi pohoch jaunga waha unke saath."

"Kya?" Tarika's mom yelled. "Nahi beta tumhe jaldi ana parega. Reception tumhara or Tarika ka hai na….toh tum dono ko hi guess logo ko attend karna parega na."

'par Aunty office mei kam hota hain…"

'Abhijeet beta… tum ACP sir se keh ke toh dekho. Or agar tum nahi keh sakte toh main baat kar leta hu unse ki tumhe aj jaldi chutti de de." Tarika's father interrupted.

"Mamma, papa ap log tension mat lijiye. Abhijeet time pe pohoch jaiga."

"Wo keisey?" Tarika's mom asked.

'maine kaha na mamma. Abhijeet aisey bohot sare log hain jinke baat wo mana nahi karta." Tarika smirked and Abhijeet got she's talking about Daya.

"Acha aunty main chalta hu. Main koshish karunga jaldi ane ki."

'Thik hain beta bye."

.

.

.**AN::: Short update na? or main toh khatam karne wali thi ye story! Par nahi kia…. Cute smile it's for you darling. N yea one more thing, aisa nahi hain ki jo log review karte hain unki fikar nahi hain hume….par agar kisi story ke first chap mei 27 nad 3****rd**** chap mei 10 review bhi na ai…toh aisa lagta hain ki story bakwas hain sayad…logone interest kho diya…tab update karne ka maan bhi nahi karta. Basically main review pe jayada dhayan nahi deti…kuki main apne khushi ke liye story likhti hu…paar jab main ye story continue kia bus aplogo ke kehne pe toh review toh banta hain na boss.**

**Anyways…ye story weiey bhi 2-3 chapter tak hi baregi …toh socha complete kar hi deti hu.**

**Please review ( Remem your reviews always encourage me)**

**KK **


	5. Chapter 5

"Tarika beta tu ready ho ja. Dekh abi tak baal bhi nahi banaya tune." Tarika's mom tried to explain the situation to her daughter.

"Mamma please aap chale jao. Mujhe nahi jana kahi. Main ghar chali jaungi. Mujhe nahi karna attend reception." Tarika cried.

"Arey Abhijeet ata hi hoga. Kaam agaya hoga usse kuch."

"Aj ke din kya kaam a gaya mamma use? At least aj toh time pe a jata. Main hamesha toh nahi kehti na." She cried harder this time.

"Beta please chup ho jao. Dekh akho ka kajal bhi kharap ho gaya tera."

But Tarika didn't stop crying.

Tarika's father entered.

""Arey Tarika kaha reh gaya Abhijeet. Use phone toh laga. Niche sare mehmaan intezaar kar rahe hain. or ye kya tum bhi abhitak ready nahi hui."

"Aaap chup rahiye na thora. Weisey hi ro rahi hain.." Tarika's mom protested.

"Arey! Kya hua meri beti ko?"

"Aap please Abhijeet ko phone lagaiye na." Tarika's mom suggested.

"Nahi…koi phone nahi karega usse. Main bhi dekh ti hu kab tak time milta hain usse."

"Par beta.."

'Maine kaha na mamma."

Tarika left for the bathroom.

"Chor do use. Abhijeet ake mana lega. Hum niche chalet hain. mehmaanoko attend bhi toh karna hain." Tarika's Father proposed.

"Haan chaliye." Tarika's mom agreed.

.

.

They reached the hall room and just then whole CID team entered.

"Lo a gain sab. Abhijeet bhi aya hoga inke saath." Tarika's mom was happy.

"Par wo kahi dikh nahi raha hain." Tarika's father was worried.

They moved to welcome the team.

The males were in black complete and girls in lehenga.

"Aunty Tarika abhitak ready nahi hui?" Purvi asked.

"Or ye Abhijeet kaha hain? dikhai nahi de raha." Daya asked.

'Kya! Wo tumlogo ke sath nahi aya?" Tarika's father exclaimed.

"Hamare saath! Wo toh ek ghanta pehle hi nikal gaya tha. Abhitak nahi pohocha?"

"Arey beta nahi. Waha Tarika gusse se phuli hi hain."

"Acha main dekhta hu." Daya took out his phone and moved aside.

"main Tarika ko dekhti hu." Purvi was concerned.

"Main bhi chalti hu." Shreya accompanied her.

both of them left for Tarika's room..

.

Tarika's parents:

"Ye larka kaab aiga?" Tarika's mom was panic.

"Ab toh mujhe bhi tension hone laga hain."taria's father became worried too.

"arey usse aj ke din toh nahi hona chahiye tha late."

"Ab a gaya hoga koi kaam use."

"Kya kaam aya hoga usse? Sare officers toh yaha hain. akele kya kaam kar raha hain wo. Or ek ghante pehle nikal gaya tha wo. abhitak nahi pohocha. Kahi koi unhuni na ho gai hogi."

"shubh shubh bolo. Or bhagwan se dua karo."

"Wo bus jaldi se wapas a jai."

.

"sir unka phone switch off hain." Dushyant informed daya who was pacing around the corridor.

"Pata nahi kaha reh gaya. Ek kaam karo tum phone try karte raho. Main Bahar jake dekhta hu. Agar a gaya toh piche ke darwaje se use ander lana parega. Orna mehmano ko kya jawab denge ki khud ke reception mei dulha hi late aya.'

"Okay sir."

.

.

"Tarika! yaar chup ho jao." Purvi requested her.

"Purvi sahi keh rahi hain Tarika. rone se kya faida? Tum toh janti ho na hamara kaam. Kabhi bhi kahi bhi jana parta hain." Shreya explained.

"Kisi ko bhi nahi bataya usne. Or phone bhi toh nahi utha raha hai na kis ka? Ab toh mujhe gusse se jayada daar lag raha hain." Tarika was scared.

'Arey nahi. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Tum dekhne abhi kuch hi der mei sir a jainge." Purvi chilled her.

But it's not easy to control Tarika.

Purvi gave shreya a 'what to do look' and Shreya gave a 'relax! I'll do something' in return.

"Tarika! tumhare haato ki mehendi ka rang toh bohot sundaar aya hain." Shreya took her hands in hers'. "pata hain kehte hain rang jetna garah hota hain uska pati usse otna hi payar karta hain."

"Maine shadi ke din mehendi lagai hi nahi thi… shadi ke din ke mehendi ke rang decide karta hain." Tarika said half heartedly.

"Arey nahi…. Aj ka bhi decide karta hain. hai na Purvi?"

"Haan…ha..haan.. Shreya thik hi keh rahi hain."

"Tum dono please mujhe akele chor dogi? Mujhe akele reh na hain."

"Par Tarika!"

"Please Purvi."

"Nahi Tarika. jab tak tum nahi ati niche hum bhi nahi jainge." Shreya declared.

"Toh beithi raho tum dono bhi."

"Tarika listen…." And the tried their level best to make her understand the situation but all went in vain.

.

.

Daya was walking around the main gate of the hotel continuously trying his buddy's number.

"c'mon Abhijeet pich up the phone."

"Shit! Kaha reh gaya ye."

Just then he saw Abhijeet getting down from a taxi. Daya quickly moved toward him and held him by his left arm.

"Abhijeet kaha the tum? Kab se phone try kar raha hu."

"Arey yaar. Pehle bill toh pay karne do driver ko." Abhijeet freed himself. "haan bhaisab ketna bill hua apka?"

Abhijeet paid the bill and taxi left. Daya dragged him to a corner.

"Arey Daya tum mujhe aise ghasit ku rahe ho?"

"Tumhe pata hain mera maan kya kar raha hai iswaqt?" Daya asked.

"Kya?'

"Maan kar raha hai ki tumhe khich ke ek jhapar maru."

"Arey par maine kya kia hain?"

"Kya kia hain? maine tumhe ek ghante pehle nikal ne ko kaha tha na? tumhara paper work bhi kia maine…or tum mujhse bhi late pohoche yaha? Or dekho janab ko… late pohochne ka koi sharam bhi nahi hain inhe. Aise sina taan ke a rahe hain jeisey koisher shikar karke a rahe ho."

Abhijeet was smiling.

"Ab besharmo ke tarah has bhi raha hain."

"Ho gaya ho toh main andaar jau? Tum mujhe or bhi late karwa rahe ho. Abhi jake biwi ji ko bhi mana na hain."

"The kaha tum Abhijeet? Ek phone kar sakte the. Or tumhe chot keisey aai sar pe?" He pointed to the bandage on one side of his forehead.

"Lambi kahani hain. baad mei batau? Abhi mujhe recepton bhi attend karna hain."

'Acha this piche ke darwaje se jao. Yaha se." He showed him the way.

"Ku?" Abhijeet was confused.

"Kuki andar sare mehmaan a chuke hain. or tu.."

"acha thik hai thik hai main samajh gaya. Jata hu."

.

.

Daya entered into the hall room and informed the other officers.

.

.

Abhijeet quickly moved toward Tarika's room.

He knocked the door.

'Main dekhti hu." Purvi left Tarika snd Shreya to answer the door.

She opened the door.

"Arey sir aap? Acha hua aap a gai. Ab ap hi samaliye isse. Hamari baat toh sun nahi rahi hain."

"Kon hain Purvi?" Shreya joined Purvi on the door way.

"Sir aap!" Shreya exclaimed.

"Kon hain?" Tarika wanted to know from inside.

"Tum dono jao. Main dekhta hu isse?" Abhijeet said.

Both the girls smiled and moved out.

"Purvi? Kon hain?" Tarika stood up and turned to walk toward the door.

Just then abhijeet entered and walk toward her. Tarika at first got worried seeing the bandage but then control herself and turn away.

Abhijeet stopped and cross his arms across his chest. He stood there without uttering a word. Tarika waited for some minutes. Then she looked up at the mirror to see his mirror image and found him smiling at her. this made her mad and she looked away.

ABhijeet slowly moved near her and hugged her from behind.

"Abhijeet choro mujhe."

"Weisey hi late hain hum. Ab ruthne mana ne mei or time chal jaiga."

"Hum nahi tum late ho." She tried to free herself but failed.

"Acha main hi late hu. Ab ready ho jao."

Tarika cried silently.

Abhijeet left her.

"Ro ku rahi ho?"

"Kuch nahi. Tumhe chot keisey ai?" She asked as she didn't care.

"Ye… wo lag gai thori si chot."

'Or kahi toh chot nahi lagi na?" Tarika proceeded to check him.

Abhijeet held her hands.

"Arey Tarika kya kar rahi ho? Control Tarika control. I know muskil hain…par party khatam hone tak toh wait kar lo."

"abhijeet!" She hit him.

"Ab shirt khologi merit oh mujhe kya lagega han?"

"Bakwas band karoge? Or bataoge ki or kahi chot lagi ya nahi?"

"Nahi.. I mean thori bohot kharoche hain par I am fine."

"I know you are fine. Supper man jo ho."

"Sach mei jayada chot nahi aya."

"Laga bhi hoga toh mujhe kya. Main ghar ja rahi hu."

"Ghar! Ku?"

"Kuki mujhe jana hain."

'Nahi mera matlab hain…. abhi ku? Niche party mei toh jana hai na? sab wait kar rahe hain hamara."

"Tum jao na. mujhe nahi jana."

'akele jau?"

"haan." She declared.

"Par …"

"Mujhe nahi ja na Abhijeet. Ek toh pehle mera mood kharap karte ho or phir manane ate ho."

"Mujeh agar kaam nahi ata toh kya main jaanbujh ke late ata?" Abhijeet said rudely this time. He lost his control.

"Mujhe nahi pata. Main blame nahi kar rahi tumhe. Bus mujhe nahi jana."

"Fine… maat jao. Main bhi ja raha hu. Mujhe bhi kaam hain. bohot kaam chorke aya hu main bhi." Abhijeet shouted almost.

"Jao na. ku khare ho abtak?" tarika sobbed.

"Tarika." Abhijeet called softly.

"Nahi thik hain na. main tumse naraj bhi ho sakti…chahe tum hamari hi shadi ke reception mei late kun a ai ho. Ku? Maine jabardasti shadi ki tumse isliye?" tarika looked at Abhijeet for an answer.

'I'm sorry." Abhijeet held her by her shoulder. "Tumhe toh pata hain ki mujhe keti jaldi gussa ata hain."

"Mujhe pe bhi etna gussa!"

"Pehli baar kia hain shadi ke baad."

'Shadi ke 5 din bhi nahi huye."

"Aj 7th day hain." Abhijeet reminded her.

"Har din ginte ho! How rude!"

"Din nahi..haar ghanta…har minute…har second."

"Etna ghutan hoti hai tumhe?" Tarika was angry and sad at the same time.

"Haan… ghutan hoti hain mujhe iss khayal se ki sayad next moment tumhare sath bita na saku…. Iss khayal se ghuta hoti hai mujhe ki sayad marte waqt tumhari sakal dekh na saku…"

"Abhi…" Tarika insisted him not to talk further. "Don't say this. Please."

Abhijeet held his right hand in between his hands.

"Meri jindagi ka mujhe pata nahi Tarika. is liye job hi paal milta hain use ji bharke jine ki koshish karta hu. Paar tum toh adhe se jayada time jhagre mei waste kar deti ho." He pouted.

Tarika hugged him.

"Mujhe tumhari tension ho arhi thi." Tarika complained as a child.

"Acha! Sirf tension?" Abhijeet hugged her back.

"Nahiiiii…thora gussa bhi thi." She dragged the word 'nahi'.

"Acha! Thora gussa?"

"Nahiii…thora nahi thora jayada. Mera matlab etni si jayada. Bohot jayada nahi."

"Haha…"

They stayed close for some moment.

"tarika…. you know I'd like to be with you like this forever but for now we've to leave. Sab wait kar rahe hai hamare."

"Arey haan." Tarika broke the hug. "Chalo chalte hain."

"aisey jaogi! Apne apko aine mei dekho thoro. Tumhara kajal kharap ho gaya hia ro ro ke. Ye jo makeup tumne lagaya hain wo bhi kharap ho gaya hain. koi tumhe aisey dekh lega toh daar jaiga."

"abhijeeet!" tarika warned him.

"Reday ho jao. Main bhi ready ho jata hu."

Abhijeet turned to leave but stop near the doorway and turned again to face his beautiful wife.

"Tarika…ek baat kahu?"

"Kaho…par no masti huh?"

"Tumhare akho mei na kajal bohot sundaar lagta hain." abhijeet smiled and left.

Outside the door he found Purvi and Shreya.

"Tum dono hamari baate sun rahi thi?" Abhijeet asked.

"Nahi sir…hum toh bus abhi abhi ai…hai na Shreya?"

"haan…sir… humne kuch nahi suna."

"Okay… main ja raha hu ready hone. Tum dono tarika ko ready kar ke niche le ana."

"Okay sir."

Abhijeet turned to leave.

":sir." Purvi called him.

"Haan." Abhijeet stopped.

"tarika ke akho mei kajal sach mei bohot acha lagta hain… hum ache se laga denge kajal uske akho mei."

Before Abhijeet could make her words under stable purvi and Shreya ran inside.

Abhijeet smiled and left to get ready.

,

,

**,"AN/ maine socha tha is chap mei hi khatam kar dungi reception. Par or likhne ka maan hi nahi kar raha hain ;(**

**upar se rapanzal ne ek one shot manag hain or confidentgirl ne bhi. Toh mujhe un pe kaam kar na hain.**

**m going back to hostel this Saturday. Or kal main bohot jayada busy rahungi. Pata nahi tum dono ki wish kab puri kar pau…well I'll try ki is month mei hi pura kar pau :p**

**please review… (29 reviews on last chap! I'm flattered ^_^)**

**Ab iss chap mei review kaam mat kar dena :'( I know jayada acha nahi hain, but review karna mujhe encourage karne ke liye ;)**

**KK **


End file.
